Cinq fois où Michael n'a pas dit non
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Cinq fois où Michael n'a pas dit non, dont quelques unes où il aurait peut-être dû.


**CINQ FOIS OU MICHAEL N'A PAS DIT NON**

oOo

Il a sept ans – sept ans tout rond aujourd'hui – et Maman lui a préparé son gâteau préféré : chocolat, crème fouettée et coulis de framboises. Lorsqu'elle lui propose un autre morceau, il tend son assiette avec enthousiasme et demande la part sur laquelle est inscrit le "hda" du "Happy Birthday Mike". Il pense bien que ça fait un tout petit peu trop de lettres pour une troisième part, mais les anniversaires ce n'est qu'une fois par an. Logique.

Quatre heures plus tard, quand il vomit au dessus des toilettes les trois parts de gâteau (et ce qui, semble-t-il, les a précédées depuis trois jours), il essaye de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Maman qui dort dans la chambre voisine. A côté de lui, Linc pince les narines avec écoeurement et, du haut de toute son expérience, secoue la tête et lui demande sur un ton navré :

« Mais pourquoi t'as pas dit à Maman que t'en voulais plus ? »

La question est tellement étrange qu'elle interrompt ses nausées pendant quelques secondes. Il a une info pour son grand frère : il a sept ans, il n'est pas _supposé_ dire non lorsqu'on lui offre une part de gâteau supplémentaire. Surtout son gâteau préféré. Il espère juste que ce sera toujours son gâteau préféré demain.

« Tais-toi, Linc » marmonne-t-il avant de se pencher de nouveau en avant.

oOo

C'est leur troisième famille d'accueil en sept mois. Linc prétend que c'est parce que les questions bizarres de Michael flanquent la trouille aux dites familles d'accueil, et Michael affirme que c'est parce que les âneries (pour rester poli) à répétition de Linc les exaspèrent. Veronica les met d'accord en les informant sans ménagement que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, et que c'est un miracle qu'ils continuent à être placés ensemble et feraient bien d'arrêter leurs âneries (pour rester polie).

Veronica a un nez joliment retroussé, de grands yeux verts, des cheveux bruns qui sentent bon et une façon de sourire qui depuis quelques temps fait faire de drôles de trucs à son rythme cardiaque. Michael pense que Linc a également remarqué des changements chez Veronica, mais que ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses qui ont attiré son attention.

« Tu crois pas que je devrais l'inviter à sortir ? » lui dit-il, et Michael ne répond pas, mais il sent un pincement au coeur. Il a envie de souligner que Vee est trop jeune pour Linc. Mais comme elle est aussi trop vieille pour lui, ça ne mènerait nulle part. Et franchement, il se demande si c'est Vee en elle-même qui l'intéresse ou le fait qu'elle intéresse son frère. Parce que, de la même façon, Michael pense adorer les pizzas aux anchois et la glace à la pistache, comme Linc. Jusqu'au moment où on lui en sert effectivement.

Ouais... Linc en modèle... il ne va pas lui dire ça, il ne voudrait pas voir sa tête exploser. Non qu'il y aurait beaucoup de matière grise sur les murs, mais quand même.

Vee se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un truc en hauteur sur un étagère, et Linc se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« T'as vu, quand elle bouge, comment son tee-shirt... »

Nnnon, ce ne sont _définitivement_ pas les mêmes choses qui ont attiré son attention.

« Tais-toi, Linc, » marmonne-t-il en plissant le nez de mépris.

oOo

Il a dix-sept ans (enfin presque) et Donna Harper aussi (enfin un peu plus). Linc regarde Donna et sa robe – surtout là où il n'y a pas de robe, en fait – et remarque « Une fille plus âgée, hein, Mike ? » avec un sourire qui parvient à être à la fois condescendant et approbateur. Donna a une façon de le regarder, de lui parler, de lui sourire qui fait vraiment faire de drôles de trucs à son rythme cardiaque – notamment – et il ne laissera pas Linc tourner ça en dérision.

« Bas les pattes, lui dit-il, et bas les yeux. »

Dehors, Donna s'étire pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et glisse la main dans la sienne. Il sent sa paume, puis un petit objet en forme de clef être pressé contre ses doigts. Il la regarde et elle lui sourit.

Oh, pense-t-il. D'accord.

Quand il essaye d'ouvrir sans bruit la porte de l'appartement, il ne fait pas encore jour (mais il fait déjà beaucoup trop nuit) et c'est peine perdue. Linc l'attend dans le vieux fauteuil du salon, devant la télé qui grésille sur un documentaire animalier. Enfin, Linc est endormi dans le vieux fauteuil du salon (Linc n'a jamais regardé un documentaire animalier de toute son existence) et se réveille en entendant la porte se refermer. Etrange comme Linc n'entend pas toujours le réveil le matin pour aller bosser mais entend la porte se refermer tout doucement quand son frère découche.

« Une fille plus âgée, hein, Mike ? dit-il de nouveau, cette fois sans ironie.

- Tais-toi, Linc, » marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête.

oOo

Linc le pousse dans les escaliers en direction de sa cellule, si brutalement qu'il trébuche et doit se rattraper à la rampe en métal. Ce n'est pas un problème, il imagine que c'est toujours mieux que de se retrouver sous les coups de matraque des types des sections d'intervention en train de prendre possession des lieux. C'est l'enfer, là-dedans, et son enfer personnel prend une tournure particulière quand T-Bag estime nécessaire d'intervenir.

Le surlendemain, quand Linc croise le regard de Bagwell à travers la pièce dans laquelle ils travaillent, il attrape son frère par le poignet et serre si fort que Michael sait que ça va lui laisser une marque.

« Comment t'as pu accepter d'embarquer le pervers là-dedans ? »

Eh bien, il n'a pas eu à proprement parler le choix.

Il y a Sucre et Abruzzi juste à côté, et il ne peut vraiment rien dire parce qu'il y a un certain décorum à maintenir. Pas de dissensions entre eux. Mais il fixe Linc jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le lâche.

« Ouais, je sais. Je me tais, » marmonne Linc en reculant d'un pas.

oOo

Il est allongé dans le noir, dans sa cellule, un bras sous la nuque, et incapable de s'endormir. Il ne voit pas comme il pourrait s'endormir maintenant, alors que dans quelques heures son frère sera dehors. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il y a eu cette fois... cette visite avant que Linc soit transféré à Fox River, avant la fin de son procès. C'était la centième fois que Linc protestait de son innocence et c'était la première fois qu'il le croyait. Il avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il n'avait pas pu réunir assez de volonté pour les ravaler ou en être embarrassé. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il aurait dû, d'ailleurs. Au moment de sortir du parloir vitré, Linc s'était retourné vers lui une dernière fois, provoquant un mouvement d'impatience chez le surveillant, et il l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air.

« Tu ne vas pas faire un truc idiot, hein, Michael ? » lui avait-il demandé avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Il s'était forcé à sourire, regrettant de ne pas avoir le temps d'expliquer à son frère qu'il avait idiot et _idiot_, et il lui avait seulement dit :

« Tais-toi, Linc. »

-FIN-

9 octobre 2006


End file.
